


can we always be this close?

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: adrien has a confession for marinette. unfortunately, it's not one that lands the way he thinks.





	can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft... i love them... so much

“Marinette, I have a confession,” Adrien tells her one day. Her hands were playing with his hair while his head rested in her lap, and stilling for a second, Marinette looked down, observing how bright his green eyes looked when the sunlight hit just right.

“A confession?” she asks, watching the way he smiled. Adrien always seemed to smile around her, no matter what was occurring. An akuma attack led way to a mischievous grin, a joke had him throwing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle laughter, and now, there was the simple swoop of his lips, curving upward as he looked up.

She always loved that kind of smile the most.

“A confession,” Adrien repeats, nodding. She can feel the weight of his head sinking into her thighs as he does so, more than comfortable with her touch.

“Care to share it?” Marinette asks, voice low as her fingers sought new territory, roaming the usually well-combed curls and seeing just how badly she could mess it up before he went home.

He answers with a bright glint in his eyes, alit with chaos.

“I’m Chat Noir.”

There’s a brief moment between the two, a shared space of silence, if only for a second. Adrien’s expectant grin, waiting for Marinette to react. Marinette’s frozen look, almost biting her lip to hold herself back.

It doesn’t work. With a snort, she tugs lightly on his hair, shaking her head.

“A bit too late for that, kitty,” Marinette says. “Or did you forget we’ve already revealed our identities?”

Adrien sighs, rolling his eyes. “I can’t entertain the idea of another one?” he asks.

“Not if you’re gonna make each confession as cheesy as that.”

“Oh, come on, Mari,” Adrien says, practically begging her as he talks, “I know you’re not going to look at me and tell me that wasn’t the best time yet. Seriously, that was perfect.”

“Was it now?”

“Of course. I’d much rather prefer we remember that as the reveal as opposed to the real one.”

Ah yes, Marinette thought. The real one, the one that had left the two without any contact for a near twenty-four hours, Adrien avoiding her like the plague. At least, up until Marinette had grabbed hold of him and dragged him off to an empty classroom, forcing the two to address the elephant in the room.

The real reveal, the one that had sent Adrien rushing around for anything else that could make up for it. The one that brought a smell with its memory, one that made her nose crinkle.

“You mean,” she starts, “when you crash-landed on top of me in an alley, pushed the both of us onto a pile of trash, and made the suits smell so bad Tikki and Plagg detransformed so they wouldn’t have to deal with it, completely wrecking our clothes?”

Adrien grimaces, closing his eyes. “That would be the one.”

“I was sure I had mixed it up,” Marinette says, chuckling. “You do have a habit of trying to rewrite it, after all.”

“Can you blame me, Mari?” Adrien asks. “We were covered in rotten food. Nathalie nearly lost her mind when I came home and had me wash my hair for like an hour to make sure we got all the gunk out.”

“You act like my parents didn’t freak.” Marinette laughs, hand moving away from Adrien’s hair to run through her own, rethinking that day. “It’s a good thing I’m so clumsy, or they would’ve never bought my story.”

Adrien laughs, finally raising himself up on his elbows and pushing off from Marinette’s lap. He moves his body around until he’s sat upright, and slouches next to Marinette.

“You know,” he says after a moment, “we couldn’t have asked for a worst reveal.”

Marinette smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. “I don’t think of it that way.”

“You don’t?” Adrien asks, his heart starting up in a familiar tune, rapid and unwavering. Marinette snuggles closer, her hair tickling his collarbone as she did so.

“Well, a reveal’s a reveal,” she says. A hand comes down, finds Adrien’s. Marinette holds onto it gently as she closes her eyes, continuing. “It shouldn’t matter how it goes down. We still know who’s who, right?”

Adrien looks down at their hands, interlocked. He moves his head a bit to gaze at Marinette, taking the small moment he had to admire her features. Eyelashes, so long and delicate, each one taking flight with every blink she did. The slope of her nose, dotted with freckles that never seemed to grow old to his eyes. And her lips which were puckered, as if readying for a kiss onto some lucky being.

Adrien wondered if one day, would he be so lucky.

Eyes moving back down to their hands, he gives a gentle squeeze. Marinette returns it in the next few seconds, even while her eyes never opened and breaths began to slow down.

“Right,” Adrien finally agrees, before moving his head down to rest onto hers, eyes closing just the same.

A reveal was a reveal, after all. In the end, Adrien knew just what he had always wanted to, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!!!


End file.
